One Year
by Kuja no Miko
Summary: The Emperor of Marmo and the Lady of Pharis. BeldFlaus, 1sentence theme. Lady of Pharis spoilers. [He was amazed by her change from virginal Warrior Priestess to primal lover to dying heretic.]


Fandom: Record of Lodoss War

Pairing: Beld/Flaus

Theme set: Epsilon

Rating: PG-13 (violence, language, suggestive themes)

Lodoss is copyright Ryo Mizuno and Kadokawa Shoten, etc.

#01 - Motion

In battle, he was the steady rock that moved with slow strength; she was the flowing stream that moved with speed and grace.

#02 - Cool

She was happy for the cool rain dripping down; things tended to get rather hot when making frenzied love to a Berserker.

#03 - Young

They said she was so young to become a Warrior Priestess years ago; now they say she was too young to die - their hypocracy galled him.

#04 - Last

It weighed heavily on his mind after her death: he was both her first lover, and her last, and she deserved better than that.

#05 - Wrong

She spent a year in the savage Marmo as the lover of a violently possessed and brilliant man, against the teachings of Pharis that she had embraced her whole life; and yet she still said Pharis was wrong in the end.

#06 - Gentle

You'd never think the hulking red-haired warrior would do something like brush the tangles out of her hair - and up until he met her, neither did he.

#07 - One

King against King, Friend against Friend, only one would win the battle for Lodoss; her last wish weighed heavily upon both.

#08 - Thousand

They'd slay a thousand demons together; if only to see another dawn together on that Accursed Island.

#09 - King

He was the only one who did not believe he was to be King; however, the conviction of her belief and the fact that the only thing he could give her in Death was her wish, so King he became.

#10 - Learn

She learned the ways of Pharis, he learned the ways of how to stay the fuck alive in a cruel world, but their greatest lesson was each other.

#11 - Blur

Her vision blurred as she was dying and his figure grew hard to see; she hoped it was not weak tears that blinded him to her.

#12 - Wait

He did not want to be told what the future held; the anticipation was the best part!

#13 - Change

He was amazed by her change from virginal Warrior Priestess to primal lover to dying heretic.

#14 - Command

"I told you to wait, woman, but you're too damn stubborn, and it isn't my fault you tangled with a Berserker and will be saddlesore in the morning!", he shouted as she lay back on the pile of dirty furs.

#15 - Hold

She was in the dark country Marmo trying to release a Berserker's curse, and she admitted to herself she was scared and wanted to be held, but she couldn't ask him because he was the Berserker with the curse.

#16 - Need

He thought he needed a good lay, she thought he needed a good bath, so like all loving couples they compromised - he had a bath, and as he crawled into the cot next to her, she claimed to have a headache.

#17 - Vision

The old witch said she didn't need magic to see she broke the God of Fury's hold on him with her love, but he really wished she didn't say that out loud and ruin his macho reputation.

#18 - Attention

Oh, yeah, sure, go and have a loud conversation with Fahn and his war council after claiming your headache extended to the morning from last night!

#19 - Soul

He wondered if her soul was claimed by the Demon Sword he held in his grip as blood frothed over his mouth in death.

#20 - Picture

He wanted a portrait of what she looked like the night he fell for her - dressed in a soft country dress, hair braided, mouth smiling, eyes wide with mirth even as she scolded him for getting Fahn too drunk.

#21 - Fool

Fools like him always fell in love with women they could never have; that's what happens when a child of Philaris seduces a child of Pharis.

#22 - Mad

He spent a year as a madman with the uncontrollable urge to destory everything in his path, but he never once laid a hand on her in anger.

#23 - Child

Someday, he thought, if she had lived our child would inherit this throne of Marmo, this dark, bloody legacy; good thing it would never happen now.

#24 - Now

Sometimes he forgot what she looked like then, still youthful and bright; now there was just the dull memory of a love he once had.

#25 - Shadow

His General shadowed his every move to protect him, but he wanted her as his shadow instead - no, not his shadow, his light.

#26 - Goodbye

They were once Six, but now there were only Five who all gathered to tell her simply, goodbye.

#27 - Hide

She may have chosen to enter a savage, terrifying land for him, but that does not mean she cannot take some comfort in crawling under the heap of furs they sleep on.

#28 - Fortune

He realized he was falling in love when her opinion of him meant more than the gold he got from killing demons.

#29 - Safe

He knew she wouldn't be safe in the great battle, but then again, he still thought he'd die before her.

#30 - Ghost

He slaked his thirst for physical desire on many women after she died; but only the ghost of her he loved.

#31 - Book

When she discovered the only thing he could read was a map, she wanted to teach him; he said only if the book had lots of blood, gore, and fucking would he ever read it.

#32 - Eye

Yeah, he noticed every man that stared at her when she dressed like a lady (including Fahn, that bastard), but he vowed he'd be the first man to see what was underneath.

#33 - Never

He saw how the dark elf looked at his Black General, and he knew from experience how they would also have a never, instead of forever.

#34 - Sing

He was surprised that for a priestess that did that whole singing-praise-to-Pharis thing, she had a rather horrible singing voice - but he'd never tell her, of course.

#35 - Sudden

As she lay dying, thrust by a sword between her lover and her antithesis, she suddenly knew the light of Pharis had left her and she was alone, betrayed.

#36 - Stop

Time stopped for him as the sword slid no further through both his lover and his foe; he saw the pieces of his future bind together.

#37 - Time

Her last moments were spent cradled in his arms, as she asked of him the only thing she wanted now: he to bring Lodoss together in glory, all peoples equal.

#38 - Wash

They wanted to clean her before her burial; he said no, she lived a Warrior and will die a Warrior, but he kept secret that no amount of washing will purify her because he already sullied her.

#39 - Torn

In her dream, Brother Genarto was on one side, her mad Warrior on the other; and they both pulled at her arms while she looked up into the gloried Light of Pharis, and it dimmed out as her eyes wakened to the Marmo night.

#40 - History

Books told of her sacrifice to save the world, and told of his quest to conquer it; but they never told of their fierce love.

#41 - Power

He was so close to having the ultimate power, owning all of Lodoss, but he hated to admit to himself it was worthless without her by his side to share it.

#42 - Bother

Didn't she know how annoying it was to have her constantly watching over him, after all, he was a Berserker, not a cripple!

#43 - God

She had no God, Pharis had abandoned her; he never had a God, even though he has been born to worship Philaris - they only had each other in the end.

#44 - Wall

Well, he had to admit, it wasn't all bad to have the women of the Hundred Man Army scale the wall first, he had a rather nice view up some skirts (including hers)!

#45 - Naked

She was still a bit shy about baring her body to him (damn Church propriety), but he decided he'd just have to charm that out of her with a little nip here, a little stroke there - ah, that was it.

#46 - Drive

People said it was evil and greed that drove him on his quest to become Emperor of Lodoss; little did they know, it was love.

#47 - Harm

She knew he wouldn't ever seriously hurt her, but was he supposed to bite her there when they mated?

#48 - Precious

He had nothing precious in his life, not even Marmo or his army, any chance he had for that died with her.

#49 - Hunger

She knew that if she had never been left on the steps of that monastery, she'd have starved to death; but more importantly she never would have met him.

#50 - Believe

As a spear tore through his heart, he had to believe that she was there, beyond that light, waiting for him all this time.


End file.
